


HikaKao

by RoxasleVentus



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bottom Hitachiin Kaoru, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom/sub, Hitachiincest, Incest, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Top Hitachiin Hikaru, Troublesome Hitachiin Twins, Twincest, Twins, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasleVentus/pseuds/RoxasleVentus
Summary: I noticed how much people liked my other HikaKao smut fanfics so I decided to make another one, this one has been collecting dust in my files though so thought I'd get it up on here for yall to enjoy.HEAVY TWINCEST, INCEST AND SEX!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161





	HikaKao

Heavy panting mingled together as two bodies moved as one, one hovered over the other earning sharp moans and cries from the figure sprawled out under him with each thrust he made. The room felt humid and hot, the air felt stuffy and it was a little hard to breathe but that wasn’t due to the air feeling stuffy at all. Having his mirror image pressed firmly against him rolling his hip with force was definitely the main reason why Kaoru was struggling to breathe so much. 

Hikaru growled and gave another hard thrust, his own breathing was laboured but he enjoyed the feeling much more than Kaoru probably did. Though he didn’t judge his twin for that since he knew having asthma probably wasn’t nice and he knew Kaoru had to be extra cautious when it came to any form of physical activity. 

Kaoru himself didn’t even remember how they ended up in such a predicament, he remembered coming home from school with Hikaru, the pair of them did their homework and then once they were done Kaoru got out one of his favourite books to read while Hikaru whipped out his handheld games console to play with for a bit. The boy remembered touches to his inner thigh distracting him from the book held in front of him, multiple times he tried to shake the elder’s fingers off him but either they wouldn’t budge, or they’d just come right back. The last thing he remembered was a force knocking into him and pinning him to the mattress of their queen sized bed. 

Hikaru was a devil that got a kick out of teasing, so of course when it came to the penetration part he taunted him until he screamed. He played with him, hand clasped around his length and thumb teasing the tip. It was pure torture for Kaoru and he knew that Hikaru knew that, but that had never stopped the elder before and Kaoru knew he wasn’t going to ever stop teasing him, not anytime soon anyway. 

“H… Hikaru!” Kaoru cried out, both hands working their way up to grip onto Hikaru’s shoulders, his face scrunched up in both pain and pleasure. 

A low chuckle erupted from said male “Oh Kaoru, look at you~” he hummed out “so pretty, your face is so flushed right now and you know how much I like that, don’t you?~” he murmured to the other, hooking his free hand under his chin. 

“Y… Yes Hikaru!” was Kaoru’s response “p… please Hikaru, I… I really need you right now… Please!” the younger withered around on the mattress as the words spilled from his parted lip, his breaths grew heavier and his eyes glistened with want. 

“Hmmm, alright then~ Since you begged so nicely I’ll give you what you want~” Hikaru breathed out and started to pick up the pace a bit more, his thrusts became harder with the speed increasing alongside. 

The harder thrusts earned high pitched squeals and mewls from Kaoru. The boy arched his back high up off the surface of the mattress pressing his torso against Hikaru’s, crying out his twin’s name as if there was no tomorrow. Pleasured tears streamed down his face staining his cheeks that were as flushed as they possibly could be, they blazed brightly under the dim lighting within the bedroom as did the thick coat of sweat making his skin shimmer. To Hikaru, Kaoru was the prettiest when he was like this, of course whenever he was asked questions about Kaoru in the club by their guests he always gave plain answers only because he wasn’t allowed to give the answer he wanted to. To him, Kaoru was definitely at his prettiest when he was a squirming, sweating and panting mess under him as he dominated his body. It was surely a sight the elder would never get tired of seeing. 

“H… Hikaru I’m close! I... “ Kaoru whined out, his face screwing up some more and the hold he had around his brother’s shoulders tightened greatly. 

Hikaru chuckled “you can’t hold it any longer Kao?~” he sang seductively, his tone silky and smooth. 

The only response he got was the shake of a head and a small “c… can’t” mumbled out to him, it was obvious the poor boy had reached his limit and to push him beyond it would be risky. 

Hikaru smiled softly “alright, you have my permission Kaoru~ Come for me~” he hummed to the other, cupping the side of his face watching as his mirror image nuzzled into the touch. 

  
  


A few moments later the pair were snuggled up under their blanket, Hikaru spooning Kaoru, he took time to rub his back while Kaoru took a few puffs from his inhaler. He had wanted to go without it claiming he was fine but Hikaru insisted he take at least two puffs, he had been pushed to a greater level than normal so Hikaru played the role as the good older brother making sure his younger brother took the medicine before the pair slowly fell asleep. 

  



End file.
